Nissan 350Z (2003)
The Nissan 350Z is the fifth iteration of the Nissan Z series and succeeded the 300ZX in 2002, although sales began in 2003. It boasts the same VQ35DE 3.5L V6 engine as the Infiniti G35. The 350Z received a minor facelift in September 2005. 'Underground Series' The 350Z makes its first appearance in Need for Speed: Underground. It is unlocked upon completing Underground Mode event 75. A variant with Rob Zombie paint job is unlocked upon collecting 1,110,500 style points and Melissa's 350Z is unlocked upon collecting 2,500,000 style points. Both variants are only available in Quick Race mode. In Need for Speed: Underground 2, the car is introduced to the player after Rachel lends her modified 350Z to the player for a short period of time at the beginning of the game. The stock version of the car is unlocked upon winning URL race 9 at level 4. The 350Z has a well-rounded performance although it has a tendency to fishtail in high speeds. It accelerates faster than the Mazda RX-8 and can keep up well with other cars unlocked at level 4. When equipped with every high-performance upgrade, the 350Z's maximum output can be increased up to 524 bhp and it will be able to reach a high top speed. The car is best utilised in drift events and remains competitive in other race types. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Nissan 350Z can be found in the game files of Need for Speed: Most Wanted, although only vinyls, performance parts and police speech dedicated to the car are included. In the PlayStation 2 demo release, a leftover model logo can be found. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The 350Z appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tuner classed car with a Tier 3 rating. It is purchasable for $70,000 and is unlocked differently in the game: *'Exotic Career' - Win the Circuit Race in Starlight Strip. *'Muscle Career' - Take over the Diamond Hills territory. *'Tuner Career' - Take over the Diamond Hills territory. The 350Z is the cheapest Tier 3 car in the game, besides the Infiniti G35. However, this is balanced out by the 350Z having worse acceleration than other Tier 3 cars. It compensates this with a grippy handling, which is not as responsive as the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX's though. The 350Z lacks competitiveness to other cars in races in its stock form. Upgrades can solve this problem. Neville will drive a Nissan 350Z if the player chooses the Mazda RX-8 as their starter car and purchases a Tier 3 vehicle. 'Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City' The Nissan 350Z is unlocked after defeating Daemon in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. It is also driven by Daemon as well as Sara during the final race. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The 350Z appears in the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. It is purchasable for $40,000 and can be unlocked with the Career progression. 'Need for Speed: World' The 350Z was made available in Need for Speed: World on March 5th, 2010 during the first closed beta session as a Tier 2 car. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. Most notable trait of the 350Z is its acceleration, which is similar to that of some Class B cars such as the Mazda RX-8. It has a decent nitrous boost as well. The car had some handling issues because of heavy steering before May 1st, 2012, which was greatly improved with a better steering feedback. Understeer at high speed is still perceptible but appears to occur less frequently than before. Top speed is 159 mph (256 km/h). The Class C variant can drive up to 199 mph (320 km/h) with nitrous applied. The 350Z is best used in high-speed tracks, where its acceleration can be used effectively. Trivia *Rachel's 350Z is featured on the box art for Need for Speed: Underground 2. Gallery 350zu1.png|Need for Speed: Underground 350zrobzombie.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Rob Zombie) 350zmelissau1.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground (Melissa's) NFSU2Nissan350ZStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 File:NFSU2Nissan350ZRachel.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 (Rear view, Rachel's) NFSUR350Z.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals NFSCNissan350ZStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCNissan350ZBonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Bonus) NFSCOtC350Z.jpg|Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City NFSUCPS2Stock350Z.png|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2) NFSUCPS2Custom350Z.png|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2 - Custom Unlockable) Nissan350ZStandardWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) Nissan350ZWhiteWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (White) Nissan350ZUGD2World.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Underground 2") Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cut Content (Need for Speed: Most Wanted)